Cómplice
by Saulen
Summary: Todo aquello que amaba, por lo que valía la pena luchar, de repente desapareció, como si el universo conspirara para hacerlo caer en desesperación. Sin embargo, una persona se quedaría a su lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos. Aquella en la que podría confiar, y que iría con él hasta el fin aún sin que se lo pidiera: su amiga, su arma, su cómplice.
1. Despertar forzado

Cómplices

Capítulo 1 – Despertar forzado

RECT Inc. – Sala de reuniones de la presidencia

Silencio. Lo que hasta hace un momento había sido una acalorada discusión, ahora se ha convertido en puro y absoluto silencio. Shouzo Yuuki, presidente de RECT Inc., ahora se encuentra frente a una decisión que jamás pensó llegar a tener que tomar. Una gota de sudor recorre su rostro desde su frente hasta el borde derecho de su barbilla, la cual procede a limpiar con el pañuelo doblado que su hija le regaló especialmente el día de su cumpleaños. Mira la prenda y su mano tiembla, su cuerpo incapaz de ocultar la culpa que se cierne sobre él. No tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión, pero no tiene otra opción.

-Así que, señor Yuuki, esa es nuestra mejor opción. –Un hombre delgado, de facciones marcadas, casi como si su cráneo se transparentara a través de su piel, de anteojos redondos y cabello hacia atrás, vestido con un traje azul de rayas negras, camisa blanca y corbata gris, permanece entre ellos y la pantalla de proyección, donde aparecen algunos datos financieros.

-No… tiene que haber otra salida. Yo… yo no podría… -Se vuelve a limpiar el sudor, abrumado de la situación, avergonzado de ya no tener la fuerza para pelear que en su juventud solía demostrar.

-No la hay, padre. –Kouichiro, su hijo mayor, quien hasta ahora prácticamente ha fungido como único heredero del imperio Yuuki, librando a su hermana de asumir cualquier responsabilidad, está sentado frente a él, al lado contrario de la mesa. Parece estar de acuerdo con lo que el hombre, aparentemente abogado, está sugiriendo.

-Esta es la solución perfecta, señor. Si se desata otro escándalo de la misma magnitud, nuevamente estaremos bajo el escrutinio público, y la mala publicidad hará que las acciones de RECT caigan a un punto demasiado peligroso. –Explica el hombre, ayudándose del gráfico de línea que muestra una proyección con tendencia a la baja para los próximos seis meses. -La compañía ya no valdría nada. –Termina de acotar el abogado.

-No podemos permitir que RECT se convierta en el siguiente Argus, padre. –La actitud de Kouiichiro es más fuerte que la de él. Lo mira y reconoce en su rostro y en su actitud las enseñanzas de Kyoko, su esposa; siempre tan fría y dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta para salir adelante. A su vez lo compara con Asuna, su hija, y nota el terrible contraste que existe entre ambos. Kouiichiro siempre pensó con el cerebro, y Asuna con el corazón. En estos instantes, Shouzo desearía que su hija le pudiese pasar un poco de su corazón a su hermano.

-Pero, arruinar una vida… -Piensa mientras mira hacia el reporte en la mesa. En él hay fotografías y datos que describen a una persona que no conoce muy bien, pero que sabe que es de suma importancia para su hija. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el abogado, quien procede a proyectar la siguiente lámina, aparece el mismo rostro que está en los reportes.

-Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, Gun Gale Online, el escándalo de la división secreta del gobierno que desarrollaba inteligencias artificiales con propósitos militares, y por lo menos 4 MMORPGs más donde ha habido escándalos. –Proyecta una fotografía. –Y en todos esos incidentes, la misma persona ha estado al centro de ellos.

-Kirigaya Kazuto. –Repite Kouichiro. La fotografía del carnet de estudiante de Kazuto está en la pantalla.

–Sospechoso de terrorismo informático en entornos virtuales, con un expediente abierto en la CIA de Estados Unidos y en el buró de investigación de nuestro gobierno. –Agrega un hombre de traje negro, cabello castaño y anteojos oscuros, que está sentado hasta el fondo de la mesa. Kouichiro asiente y vuelve a ver a su padre.

-Padre, le presento al señor Asada, Fiscal adjunto del ministerio público. –Intercepta el joven Yuuki. El hombre hace una pequeña reverencia, a la cual Shouzo contesta de la misma forma, para luego observar con horror a su hijo, dándose cuenta de que el plan ya está armado sin que a él le hayan informado nada hasta ese momento.

-Para nosotros, lo más importante es tener un chivo expiatorio que distraiga la atención de los medios de nuestra compañía. –Insiste Kouichiro. El señor Asada niega con la cabeza y lo mira con seriedad.

-A nuestro gobierno no le interesa la reputación de una empresa como la suya, pero si el señor Kirigaya es culpable de lo que se la acusa, entonces deberá pagar conforme la ley. –Su tono es determinante y poderoso, producto de años de experiencia en el rubro.

-Créame que compartimos intereses, señor. -Insiste el joven Yuuki. –Kirigaya Kazuto ha demostrado una y otra vez que donde él está, hay peligro, vidas comprometidas y daños a la propiedad pública. Por su culpa, ahora nuestra empresa tiene su reputación como garante de productos virtuales seguros comprometida, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir.

-En otras palabras, enviaremos a Kazuto-kun a la cárcel para que nuestra empresa no se hunda, ¿es eso, Kou-kun? –Pregunta su padre, culpable.

-… Es así. –Responde él, serio.

-¿Y qué le diremos a Asuna-chan? –Suspira mientras vuelve a ver la lámpara que ilumina la habitación. Los anteojos de Kouichiro brillan mientras baja levemente la cabeza.

-Nuestra madre ya arregló la alianza con ACE Electronics. –Explica calculador. –Lo que le pase o no a Kirigaya-kun nunca tuvo que ser relevante para Asuna en primer lugar. –Tanto el señor Asada como el abogado guardan silencio ante la declaración, en parte sorprendidos por la actitud del joven, quien se desempeña como el empresario que es.

-Vaya… -El padre de familia cierra los ojos y suspira otra vez. -¿En qué momento nos convertimos en esto, Kou-chan? –Su pregunta es una mezcla de lamento y confusión.

-Siempre lo hemos sido, padre. Es mi hermana la que tiene que despertar de su juego de la casita. –En sus ojos se revela un poco de emoción. –Una y otra vez, Kazuto siempre ha arruinado nuestros negocios, ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? –Insiste furioso. -Y lo has aguantado porque mi hermana está encaprichada con él. Ya es hora de que ambos paguen por insistir en huir de la realidad. –Expone su argumento, su expresión severa y apasionada. Shouzo mira sus ojos y ve que no hay mentira en ellos, por lo que finalmente se reincorpora en su silla y declara su decisión.

-Acusaremos a Kirigaya-kun. –Le informa al fiscal. Luego baja la mirada. –Perdónanos, Asuna-chan.

000000000000

Escuela de supervivientes de SAO – 9:00 a.m.

Es el salón del club de mecatrónica. En él se pueden apreciar a varios estudiantes trabajando en sus proyectos, distribuidos por mesas, donde tienen diferentes materiales entre tarjetas madre, módulos de hardware inteligente y otros dispositivos. En una de ellas se encuentra Kazuto, sentado en un banco, con la chaqueta desabotonada y la corbata floja, portando lo que parece ser una webcam en su hombro derecho por medio de un módulo que la mantiene fija sobre su clavícula. Está sumamente concentrado en lo que parece ser un juego de cámaras digitales que graban sobre una pantalla verde de 30 x 30 centímetros, y que está extendida sobre la mesa. Los datos que las cámaras graban se transmiten a una laptop que tiene junto a él, en la cual aparece una manzana en torno a la cual Yui, en su forma de hada, está volando emocionada.

-Puedo verla claramente, papa. –Le explica la niña. –Incluso puedo tocarla. –Le muestra desde la laptop, poniendo ambas manos sobre la fruta y dándole una pequeña mordida. –Pero no sabe a nada… -Le enseña su lengua con algunos trozos de la fruta en ella, los cuales se convierten en polígonos digitales en cuanto le son mostrados.

-Ya veo… hemos logrado recrear la textura y la forma general, pero el algoritmo de la codificación de sabores todavía no está suficientemente desarrollado… -Se lleva el puño a la barbilla y se da un par de golpecitos en ella, pensando. –El algoritmo de los sabores…

-Por cierto, papa, ya es hora de comer. Mama te está esperando en el lugar de siempre, y, según el programa que me instalaste para monitorear el peso, forma, masa y volumen de la canasta de comida, puedo reportar que el día de hoy mama trae sándwiches. –Explica orgullosa.

-¿Sándwiches? –Pregunta emocionado, levantándose en el acto. Si existe una cosa que trasciende más allá de cualquier cosa importante en este mundo, esos son los sándwiches de Asuna. Sin perder un momento, apaga el equipo, cierra la Laptop y se la lleva bajo el hombro, corriendo emocionado a encontrarse con su novia. El resto de los miembros del club, la mayoría de aspecto de nerd tradicional, solo lo ven pasar, medianamente envidiosos de la suerte que tiene el chico.

Asuna y él han sido novios desde que lograron escapar de Sword Art Online, el juego de la muerte programado por Akihiko Kayaba, cuyo objetivo era crear un mundo real en una plataforma digital. Kazuto piensa que, a juzgar por la gente que conoció, las experiencias que vivió, y el crecimiento que tuvo, sin duda Kayaba logró su cometido. Fue en ese mundo donde se sintió vivo por primera vez, y eso le sirvió para ser una mejor persona en el mundo real. De todo ello, piensa, sin duda lo más importante para él es haber conocido a Asuna, y que ella permanezca a su lado aún ahora.

La imagen de Asuna bailando en un campo de girasoles viene a su mente y eso lo sonroja un poco. Asuna. La segunda chica por la que sintió algo especial, y su primera novia. La que le enseñó que los besos pueden ser dulces y que la piel de las mujeres es tan suave como dicen. Aquella cuya mirada es capaz de atraerlo como el néctar a las abejas, con sus ojos del color de la miel, su olor a primavera, su piel blanca y sedosa y su cabello del color del ocaso que tanto le gusta compartir a su lado… su Asuna, la que hace que su corazón palpite a mil por hora con sus abrazos, y que su boca reclame el contacto con la de ella, aquella que es única y especial para él, su primer gran amor, su Asuna.

Esa misma Asuna ahora está esperándolo sentada junto al árbol bajo el cual suelen compartir su almuerzo. Sus manos apoyadas en la banca y sus piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, mirando caer los pétalos de cerezo, que anuncian el fin de la primavera.

-Llegaste puntual, Kirito-kun. –Lo saluda con su timbre acostumbrado. Kazuto siente que "Kirito" es más su nombre que el suyo, siendo que todas las cosas importantes que ha hecho con su vida han sido bajo el avatar del mismo nombre. Kirito… es solo natural que Asuna, quien lo conoció bajo ese nombre, se enamoró de él con ese nombre y lo ha acompañado desde entonces, insista en llamarlo de esa forma. Para ella, él es Kirito, y para él, ella es Asuna, en ese mundo o en cualquier otro.

-Llegué. –La saluda con una mano, aproximándose. En ese momento mira la cámara de su hombro y se autocorrige. –Mejor dicho, llegamos. –Aclara con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, mama. Yo también estoy aquí. –Se presenta Yui, cuya voz emana del dispositivo. –Papa tenía mucha hambre, por lo que vino corriendo.

-Eso y que tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi amada Asuna. –Aclara levantando el dedo índice. Asuna hace una sonrisa y se corre a un lado de la banca para que él pueda sentarse, lo que hace sin que se lo indique. –Estoy avanzando bastante con el dispositivo de proyección AR de tres dimensiones. Yui me estuvo ayudando a indagar las fallas que tiene, y detectamos que el algoritmo de sabor está viciado. Por alguna razón no le está dando el sabor a las cosas… aunque no es que el sabor sea tan importante… -Comienza a hablar mientras toma un sándwich de la cesta y comienza a masticar. Asuna guarda silencio mientras le sirve un poco del té que traía en un termo, el cual él recibe automáticamente con la mano izquierda, procediendo a dar un sorbo.

-Sí, mama. Esa fruta no sabía a nada. –Agrega Yui, con expresión de disgusto.

-Ah, debe ser una fruta muy triste. –Comenta Asuna, sin realmente entender de lo que están hablando. Capta que la fruta no tiene sabor, y con eso le alcanza para por lo menos tratar de seguir el hilo de la conversación. Mientras Kirito habla, ella parece tratar de reunir valor para decirle algo, pero su lenguaje corporal denota que no sabe cómo. Sus ojos no lo miran fijamente y constantemente frota sus dedos, haciendo lo mismo con sus zapatos.

-Tal vez deberíamos utilizar la variación del algoritmo aplicado a otro sabor, para averiguar si es con ese específico o es en general. –Le propone Kirito a Yui, quien contesta igual de emocionada.

-¡Esa es una buena idea, papa! –Comenta feliz.

Asuna los escucha y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. Kirito y ella siempre fueron muy diferentes. Sus intereses, sus gustos, sus temores, sus personalidades, su educación, sus círculos sociales, sus fortalezas y debilidades… en todo son distintos. Alguna vez lo habló con él, y su respuesta fue que si el amor existe, entonces lo demás se adapta por su propio peso, "como un rompecabezas", en sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo, del rompecabezas, no todas las piezas han encajado todavía. Por una, Kirito casi no tiene amigos. Los únicos que le conoce son Klein y Agil, ambos de una edad superior a la suya, y con los que comparte ser sobrevivientes de SAO. Lo que sí tiene de su edad, y a montones, son amigas. Amigas que en mayor o menor medida están interesadas en él, y que las circunstancias han forzado a que sean todas de su mismo círculo social. A veces Asuna se siente como la reina del harem, y no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo llegó a esa posición. De todas ellas, sin embargo, sólo hay una persona que realmente le preocupa. Aquella que en su corazón sabe que puede estar más cerca de Kirito que ella misma, por el hecho de que, a diferencia de ella, esa chica es igual a él. Su forma de pensar es similar, su personalidad es parecida, hasta sus heridas del pasado son similares… como si hubiesen sido hechos con el mismo molde. Eso la desespera tanto que a veces cree que hasta en la cara se parecen. La imagen de Shino Asada, la querida "Sinon" de Kirito, aparece en su mente, mirándola con una expresión de seriedad parecida a la de él. Sinon y Kirito son más que amigos. Entre ellos existe un vínculo que Asuna no es capaz de alcanzar, y eso la aterra. En el fondo de su corazón teme ser ella la "media naranja", mientras que Sinon es "el alma gemela". Por supuesto que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el alma suena más mística y elegante que las naranjas. La chica, por su parte, siendo tan parecida a Kirito como es, no tiene idea de todas esas ideas que atormentan a Asuna. Ella solo es la mejor amiga de Kirito, portándose como tal, llena de naturalidad e inocencia en todas sus interacciones. Es tan fuerte y a la vez tan inocente que Asuna se ahoga en culpabilidad cuando piensa en todas esas cosas.

Como ahora, por supuesto. Y como cada vez que piensa en ella en general.

Quisiera parecerse más a él, y, aunque "el amor es suficiente", cada día tiene más miedo de que no sea así. La segunda pieza del rompecabezas es la que es más difícil de encajar: su familia. El grupo de personas que no vive un día sin criticar el novio "por diversión" que tiene. De repente, el pensamiento al cual su corazón el huía se vuelve a hacer presente. Su madre ha vuelto a insistir en casarla con el heredero del imperio de electrónicos, quien, por suerte para su madre, es primo de la familia, lo cual facilita hacer los arreglos.

Ella nunca fue una persona muy fuerte. Siempre se consideró débil, y no fue hasta que entró a SAO que comenzó a cambiar esa percepción de sí misma. Cuando conoció a Yuuki, aprendió a pensar en ella misma como una persona valiente tanto adentro del mundo digital como afuera de éste, sin embargo, es su familia quien se ha encargado de recordarle a cada segundo en torno a qué es que tiene que ser valiente, y, por supuesto, no se trata de Kirito, sino de "su futuro", una palabra que odia con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces nota que el tercer elemento del rompecabezas es que no puede hablar de nada de ello con Kirito. Le da miedo hacerlo. No por el hecho de que le tema, sino más bien, no quiere que sepa que tiene problemas por su culpa. En el fondo quisiera que él le preguntara, pero él, siempre en su mundo, en lo último que piensa es en que exista algún tipo de problema en la relación perfecta que lleva con ella, y Asuna prefiere que las cosas sigan así.

-¿Asuna? –Ahora es ella quien se ha abstraído en sus pensamientos, quedándose en blanco cuando el chico la llama por su nombre. -¿Todo bien, Asuna? –Pregunta él, con su rostro preocupado. Asuna se borra la inseguridad del rostro y le responde con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en que le tuve que haber puesto más del condimento que te gusta, Kirito-kun. ¿Te sabe bien así? –Le pregunta mientras le da una mordida a uno de los sándwiches.

-Sí, para mí están perfectos.

-Entonces los haré así mañana. –Contesta feliz.

- _Vas a casarte con Kenta en cuanto te gradúes de la preparatoria._

 _-¡Pero mamá…!_

 _-¡He dicho! –_ Sus palabras fueron contundentes. Asuna lloró, rogó y suplicó. Se esforzó por sacar dieces y dieces, pero ya no fue suficiente. Su familia se enfrentaría a la ruina económica si no lo hace, y ante ello… ya no hay nada que discutir.

-¿Asuna? –Pregunta de nuevo Kirito. Asuna se pone de pie y junta las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Kirito-kun? –Le pregunta con voz suave mientras arquea la espalda hacia el frente.

-¿Qué cosa? –Se acomoda en la banca.

-Te amo mucho. –Le dice con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aún si toda su vida está rodeada de mentiras, puede decir con seguridad que esas palabras son ciertas.

-Y yo a ti, Asuna. –Responde inocente. Asuna se da la vuelta en el instante en el que dos lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos, prontamente limpiándoselas con un movimiento de la mano, engañando por completo a Kazuto, quien no se percata de ello. –Por cierto, quedé con Sinon de pasar por ella para ir por entradas para la convención de mecatrónica del próximo domingo, así que iré a traerla al salir de clases. –Le dice mientras la campana de la escuela empieza a sonar. Asuna, que por dentro solo desea llorar entre sus brazos y decirle que no la deje ir, se limita a hacer un gesto afirmativo.

-Entendido. No sabía que a Sinon-san le gustara también eso de la mecatrónica. –Su voz es ligeramente escéptica mientras recoge los restos del almuerzo.

-Ella quiere ir porque se va a presentar un nuevo tipo de lente de contacto que se supone que puede mejorar la puntería en el mundo real. Además, también Silica dijo que quería ir con nosotros.

-¿Silica-chan? –La mención de su amiga Keiko la saca de sus pesadillas de infidelidad.

-A Silica le interesa estudiar física cuando vaya a la universidad, y dicen que habrá un módulo de presentación de aplicaciones de la mecatrónica a la promoción de reacciones cuánticas en ambientes controlados.

-… ¿Silica-chan quiere ser científica? –Pregunta extrañada. Sin embargo, se siente muy mal como para darle más cuerda al asunto. –Bueno, si es así, que se diviertan. –Le dice sonriente. Kirito le sonríe de regreso, convencido de que todo está bien.

0000000000000

Residencia Kirigaya -12:00 m.

Una patrulla de policía se ha detenido frente a la casa. Dos uniformados inspeccionan los alrededores de la propiedad, llegando a la conclusión de que no hay nadie en casa. Uno le hace un gesto de negación al otro, y éste acepta levantando los hombros.

-Supongo que estará en su escuela. –Responde casual.

-¿Vamos a buscarlo ahí? –Le pregunta el otro.

-Pues… veo que no tenemos otra opción. Si no lo hacemos, el fiscal Asada va a asarnos vivos, ¿entiendes? –Le dice afligido.

-De acuerdo. –Contesta serio. El otro, sin embargo, se detiene con un poco de frustración en el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fue gracioso?

-¿El qué, señor?

-El fiscal Asada va a asarnos… -Repite tímidamente. Ambos guardan silencio por unos segundos. –Ok, vámonos. –Le dice serio. Ambos suben a la patrulla y se dirigen a la escuela.

000000000000

Escuela de supervivientes SAO – Cafetería

Desde la ventana de la cafetería, Rika y Keiko practican su ritual cotidiano de espionaje a la pareja. Rika está de brazos cruzados, con expresión seria, mientras Keiko se dedica a tomar apuntes de su libro de química.

-¿En verdad estás haciendo eso en estos momentos, Keiko? –Pregunta Rika incrédula, incapaz de despegar la mirada del asiento de primera fila que tiene para la interacción de los, para ella, tórtolos.

-Papá me inscribió en un curso de preparación para la universidad, así que tengo que estudiar bastante si quiero alcanzar un cupo en la carrera que quiero. –Se explica como si ya hubiese repetido el mismo discurso varias veces. –Tú también deberías estar estudiando, Rika-san. –Le dedica una mirada de soslayo, notando que su amiga sigue igual de preocupada por la relación de sus dos amigos. Keiko, sin embargo, a diferencia de Rika, hace tiempo que ha notado que las cosas no están tan bien entre la pareja de oro como a simple vista parece. Sin embargo, respeta mucho a Asuna y espera que, sea cual sea la cosa que la atormenta, sepa resolverlo.

-Oye, Keiko… -El tono de Rika pasa de celoso a serio en un instante.

-¿Qué sucede, Rika-san? –Su tono de respuesta es como el de una madre comprensiva.

-…Asuna… está llorando… -Le dice con voz temblorosa. Keiko se sorprende y de inmediato vuelve la mirada hacia el árbol, bajo el cual, Asuna está efectivamente llorando sentada en la banca.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Kirito-san le hizo algo? –Pregunta contrariada. Rika niega con la cabeza.

-Hm-hm. –Niega con la cabeza mientras da la respuesta gutural. –Se veía feliz hasta que Kirito se fue… luego… alguien la llamó por teléfono, y después… comenzó a llorar…

-¿Qué crees que sea? –Le pregunta extrañada.

-No tengo idea… -Los ojos de Rika tiemblan al ver a su amiga tan desconsolada. En los últimos meses, poco a poco, de manera casi imperceptible, Asuna se ha estado alejando de ellas. A veces no podía salir, a veces no podía conectarse, o no estaba en el chat que compartían, detalles que ahora se amontonan para hacerle darse cuenta de que no tiene idea de lo que le pasa a Asuna, a quien ahora siente más lejos que nunca.

-Asuna… -Repite la pecosa.

0000000000000

Escuela privada Toho 3:00 p.m.

El timbre de salida acaba de sonar. Las estudiantes, como todos los días, salen apresuradamente en grupos de dos, tres o cuatro en diferentes direcciones, algunas ávidas de la diversión que les espera al salir, otras yéndose directo hacia sus casas, pero todas compartiendo que fundamentalmente solo se preocupan por sí mismas. O por lo menos, esa es la idea que Shino capta cuando las ve caminar. Ella, a diferencia del resto, no tiene a alguien con quien caminar al salir de la escuela, y no es que realmente lo necesite. Siempre pensó que el silencio es una cualidad que la gente no valora lo suficiente, y no tener a alguien que la distraiga de sus pensamientos siempre es algo bien recibido.

Sin embargo, desgraciadamente para ella, sí existe alguien que cae dentro de la clasificación de "amigo", y que constantemente termina involucrándose con ella para cada cosa rara que al universo puede ocurrírsele. Alguien a quien constantemente termina queriendo golpear, pero que la entiende como nunca pensó que alguien pudiera comprenderla, y que le hizo ya no sentirse sola.

Ese idiota presumido, a veces afeminado y otras masculino, usualmente extraño que insiste en mostrarse con su motocicleta afuera de la escuela como si fuese algún tipo de renegado, y que está frente a ella en esos instantes.

-Hey, Sinon. –La saluda en tono fresco. Sinon se sonroja mientras escucha nuevamente los comentarios de sus compañeras a la distancia, distinguiendo la palabra "novio" entre el cuchicheo. Los balbuceos la enfurecen y decide apresurarse lo más que puede. Llega hasta él, quien intenta saludarla, pero ella solo lo pasa de largo y se sube a la motocicleta, poniéndose el casco en el acto.

-Ya vámonos, que me estás avergonzando con la gente… -Se queja ruborizada. Kazuto deja salir una sonrisa y se sube, procediendo a arrancar. En la escuela, las compañeras continúan su chisme al verlos alejarse.

-Entonces era verdad, el novio de Asada-san si es un rebelde de otra escuela… -Comenta una chica.

-Dicen que es una especie de hacker informático o algo así.

-¿Si? Yo creía que era el líder de una banda de mujeres que quiere reclutar a Asada-san. Dicen que anda con todas al mismo tiempo… -Agrega otra.

-Nah, no puede ser… ¿o sí? –Pregunta una última.

De camino, Sinon se abraza a la espalda de Kirito con naturalidad, como si la espalda que siente contra su pecho ya le fuese completamente familiar. Puede sentir como el viento de la carretera pasa por sus piernas y se da cuenta de que es una sensación agradable, a la que se acostumbró gracias a él y a sus paseos exprés por la ciudad. Mientras piensa, sin embargo, remembra sobre algo y decide comentárselo al chico.

-¿Qué es? –Le pregunta él, sin siquiera darle tiempo a ella de comentarle que hay algo que le preocupa. Él siempre fue así, adivinando sus pensamientos como si fueran los suyos propios. La mayoría del tiempo incluso llegaban a las mismas conclusiones sin siquiera haberlas discutido. Él le hizo ese comentario un día y ella solo respondió con un "qué extraño" haciendo una cara siniestra. Con él puede liberar un lado tonto que usualmente no deja que la gente mire, y eso la hace sentir bien.

-Yo… ya te he hablado de mi familia… -Le dice con incomodidad, no de contarle a él, sino de lo que le cuenta le hace sentir. Kirito sabe eso y se limita a estacionarse en el lugar para comprar las entradas para la feria.

-Continúa. –Le suplica mirándola hacia atrás. Ella se lleva las manos al pecho y vuelve a ver a un lado.

-Es… mi padre. –Sus ojos tiemblan al mencionarlo. Sinon nunca habla de su papá. Lo que él sabe es que trabaja para el gobierno y que es abogado. A pesar de todo, de él es que Sinon heredó parte de su inspiración para convertirse algún día en policía.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre? –Se acomoda apoyado en la motocicleta mientras Sinon permanece sentada con el casco entre las manos.

-Él me llamó hoy en la mañana. Dice que estará en la ciudad unos días. –Al escucharla, Kirito se sorprende. Sinon no sabe qué pensar sobre su padre desde que se divorció de su madre cuando ella era una niña pequeña; en alguna ocasión se lo comentó, pero comprende que no le guste hablar del tema. Si él estuviese en la misma situación, probablemente no quisiera verlo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Le pregunta él, fijándose en la expresión de sus ojos. Se precia de que es fácil para él leerla, a pesar de que con el resto de chicas que conoce tiende a ser bastante denso. Tal vez sea porque se parece a él, pero con ella siempre fue diferente.

-Todavía no sé, Kirito. –Le dedica una mirada de confusión. Kirito reconoce esos ojos de miedo, y rápidamente aprieta los puños y se le pone enfrente para mirarla.

-Pienso que deberías verlo, Sinon. –Le dice decidido. Kirito casi siempre es ambivalente, caminando entre ser un idiota y ser la persona más confiable y capaz del universo. Dependiendo de cómo se sienta ella, eso la hace explotar o desactiva las bombas de su carácter. Con esa respuesta rápida es como si le hubiese ahorrado horas de monólogos interiores, enfrentándose a su propia fragilidad que nadie sino él conoce. Ver a su padre… lo imagina frente a ella, con su mirada impasible y fría, observándola con decepción por no haber sido lo que él esperaba, un hombre.

-Es hora de enseñarle el tipo de hija que se ha perdido. –Insiste Kirito. De alguna manera siempre le dice las palabras adecuadas, y eso la reconforta.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos por nuestras entradas. –Se dispone feliz, reanimada por las palabras del chico. Ya que está con él, puede darse el lujo de soltarse un poco. Kirito estaciona la moto y comienza a seguirla, con las manos en los bolsillos. -¿Y qué pasó con Silica-chan? Pensé que vendría también con nosotros. –Le comenta casual. Él niega con la cabeza y da un pequeño suspiro.

-A Silica por fin le picó el bicho de la universidad, así que desde la mañana me encargó que le comprara la suya. Ya no pude verla en el descanso del almuerzo. –La excusa mientras avanzan.

-Oh, si no te conociera, pensaría que lo hiciste para estar a solas conmigo. –Comenta irónica. -Ten cuidado o me emocionaré, Kirigaya Kazuto-sama. –Le dice en tono de burla. Su comentario pone azul a Kirito, pero ella de inmediato le responde con un guiño de ojo.

-No me digas que de verdad te lo creíste. –Deja salir una pequeña risa que lo tranquiliza. –No estoy loca para ir en contra de Asuna-sama.

-¿Qué hay con el –sama? –Le pregunta curioso. Sinon se detiene y le hace una mirada fría, de esas que le hace cuando está enojada con él. De inmediato su cerebro procesa en un nanosegundo cualquier cosa que pudo haberla hecho enojar, pero no encuentra ninguna. Sinon es como su gemela siamesa extraña, con la diferencia de que no está tanto en la informática, podría vencerlo de un golpe en la vida real, y que, después de todo, es una chica. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando, en medio de su seriedad, por un segundo le saca la lengua. Ambos guardan silencio un instante.

-… Eres un idiota. –Esconde su lengua y desvía la mirada, sonrojada.

-… Ciertamente lo soy. –Responde él, inmediatamente dejando escapar una pequeña risa, la cual termina contagiando a la seria joven, que sonríe levemente. Kirito la mira sonreír y se siente bien, inconscientemente feliz de que ella se la pase bien, divirtiéndose él mismo a la vez. Ese tipo de sensaciones, muy en el fondo sabe que son diferentes a las que siente cuando está con Asuna, aunque no es algo que podría explicar.

-¡Mira eso! –En una de las vitrinas del centro comercial, reconoce una figura de acción de Kamen Rider, mirándola con emoción. Kirito recuerda que a Sinon le gustan las series de acción, en las que los héroes justicieros luchan por la paz y el bien del mundo. A él también le llaman la atención esas historias, pero no es tan apasionado como ella al respecto.

-Kamen Rider, ¿es una clásica, no? –Pregunta con interés.

-Eso es decir poco. –Le contesta seria. Sinon nunca fue muy expresiva, pero él ha aprendido a distinguir entre sus diferentes tipos de seriedad, identificando el que tiene ahora como el modo fangirl-seria. –Kamen rider es… -Se sonroja al darse cuenta de que él se ha dado cuenta de que está emocionada. -… un buen anime. –Dice sin más. Él sonríe un poco y se dispone a entrar a la tienda, al mismo tiempo que ella está a punto de detenerlo. Sin embargo, ambos son detenidos en ese instante, rompiendo el momento que hasta ahora compartían.

Dos hombres de traje, con apariencia de policías, les cortan el paso.

-¿Kirigaya Kazuto-san? –De repente, el hecho de que son policías se confirma. Tanto Kirito como Sinon adivinan que lo que está a punto de suceder no es nada bueno. Ella intenta tomarlo de la mano y escapar, pero él se planta en el piso, impidiendo que ella lo arrastre. La joven mira su rostro y reconoce la cara de determinación que pone cuando está dispuesto a enfrentarse a algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta él, serio.

-Kirito… -Musita Sinon, quien de repente siente que su amigo es arrastrado por una corriente de la cual no lo puede rescatar, cuando las palabras que ambos previeron son pronunciadas frente a él.

-Queda arrestado por los delitos de terrorismo virtual agravado, difamación y asesinato en primer grado por medios electrónicos. –De inmediato uno de los hombres lo sujeta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le colocan esposas con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué!? –Profiere extrañado.

-¡Kirito! –Intenta llamarlo Sinon, pero rápidamente es apartada por uno de los hombres. La escena, que era distinta hace un segundo, ahora se ha convertido en algo completamente diferente. Una pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar, una donde Kirito está a punto de despertar a un mundo que hasta ese momento había sido desconocido para él, y para Sinon, quien sabe que lo único que puede hacer es perseguirlo.

-¡Kirito! –Grita mientras los hombres rápidamente ingresan a Kirito a una patrulla.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡SINON! ¡SINON! –Intenta gritarle, pero los policías le empujan la cabeza hacia el interior del vehículo. -¡LLAMA A ASUNA! –Le instruye antes de arrancar. Sinon se queda pasmada por unos instantes, hasta que cae en cuenta de que no puede perder el tiempo. No sabe lo que pasa, pero no dejará a Kirito solo, pase lo que pase.

0000000000

En otro lado, una llorosa Asuna está ante su hermano, quien acaba de darle las noticias sobre lo que se acaba de desatar.

-Kirito… -kun… -Intenta darse la vuelta y correr hacia él, pero es sujetada por el poderoso brazo de su hermano. Ella intenta zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero un apretón severo del decidido joven la detiene en su lugar.

-Se acabó, Asuna. –Sus palabras la hacen despertar a ella a su realidad también. ¿Acaso todavía puede luchar? ¿Qué sentido tiene? No puede dejar a Kirito-kun a su suerte… debe poder hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Desde más atrás, su madre, que hasta ese instante tenía los brazos cruzados, sonríe.

(Continuará)

Siguiente: Culpable

000000000000

Ok, si querían un fanfic de Kirito y Sinon, pues este es uno. Sin embargo, pensé que no se puede dejar de lado la relación con Asuna, así que será uno de esos triángulos de Betty y Verónica que se ven por ahí. Alguien me dijo que el drama no se me daba mal, así que vamos a hacer este experimento. Lo actualizaré cada dos o tres semanas mientras no termine el de El poder del mal, que sigue teniendo toda mi atención, jaja.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, si te gustó o tienes alguna opinión, deja tu comentario, que es muy importante. El Poder del mal será actualizado este fin de semana. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Culpable

Capítulo 2 – Culpable

Vacío. Siente como si todo el aire a su alrededor hubiese sido succionado por las palabras que su hermano acaba de decirle. Una sola gota de sudor recorre su rostro, desde su frente hasta la punta de su barbilla, concentrándose en la punta para luego caer perpendicular a su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo. No puede sentir sus piernas ni sus brazos, como si su cuerpo se hubiese apagado como medida preventiva ante el súbito choque de emociones que acaba de recibir. Kouichiro vuelve a hablarle, pero esta vez ya no es capaz tampoco de oír lo que le dice, todos sus sentidos concentrados en procesar la frase que le acaba de decir.

- _Ya arreglamos el asunto de Kirigaya._ –Le dijo con su tono serio, absoluto. Kouichiro nunca fue del tipo de persona que se iría por las ramas, y una vez más se lo acaba de demostrar.

-¿No es genial, Asuna? Ahora podremos concentrarnos de una vez en arreglar tu compromiso con Kenta-kun. –Interrumpe su madre mientras mira algunos datos en su Tablet. Asuna nota que su mirada ni siquiera se cruza con la suya, completamente desinteresada de cualquier cosa que ella tenga que decir.

Desde el incidente con Yuki, Asuna ganó confianza en sí misma, al punto que pensó que sería capaz de recomponer la relación con su madre, y por un tiempo así fue. Sin embargo, ahora se da cuenta de que su propia ignorancia es la que le hizo ver flores donde siempre hubo cardos, de los cuales se percata porque por fin han empezado a pincharla. Kouichiro siempre se hizo cargo de los asuntos de la familia, en parte por tener ya la edad y la profesión, y también porque, sutilmente, poco a poco, todas las responsabilidades asociadas a la familia fueron pasando hacia él, mientras que Asuna, quien primero fue una de las víctimas de SAO y luego se concentró en tratar de tener una vida normal, fue paulatinamente desligada de todo, al punto de que se aventuró a pensar que la dejarían vivir su vida junto a Kirito.

Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta ahora. De lo que ha logrado comprender de lo que Kouichiro le acaba de decir, si no se casa con el heredero de una corporación, su padre y su hermano no podrán hacer la alianza que necesitan y se irán a la quiebra, y eso implica que todos los empleados de su empresa también terminarán en la calle; y lo peor de todo es que la situación financiera está así de mal por las múltiples veces que ella y Kirito han expuesto vulnerabilidades de seguridad en los juegos patentados por RECT, en el afán de detener a los locos que quieren explotarlas. Eso, aparentemente ha generado mala imagen en los juegos virtuales y la opinión pública ahora está en su contra. Su familia siempre estuvo luchando contra eso mientras ella, hasta ese momento bendecida, nunca se preocupó de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Acabo de hablar con la diseñadora. Nos espera hoy por la tarde para empezar con lo del vestido de novia. –Intercepta su madre, desconectada.

-¿¡Vestido de novia!? –Vuelve a verla ella, confundida y molesta a la vez.

-Así es. –La mira genuinamente confundida. -¿Acaso piensas casarte sin uno?

-Yo… ¡Yo no pienso casarme! –Le grita enojada. –¡Yo…! –Intenta seguir argumentado, pero Kyoko simplemente la pasa de largo, revisando más datos en su dispositivo.

-Y yo debo irme. Tengo que ver al fiscal para solventar la acusación contra Kirigaya. Según tengo entendido, a esta hora ya deberían estarlo deteniendo. –Agrega su hermano, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir.

-¿¡Deteniendo?! ¿A Kirito-kun? –Sus ojos tiemblan ante la revelación. -¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Kirito-kun no ha hecho nada malo! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa, Kou-nii-san!? –Le reclama nerviosa. Kou la mira por sobre sus anteojos y niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que van a detenerlo. Además, tuvimos la suerte de que tu nombre no aparece como cómplice. Tuve que negociar mucho para lograr eso, el fiscal es una persona que…

-¡Eso no me interesa! –Le corta el camino con la mirada fría. Por un momento, Kouichiro no reconoce a la Asuna que tiene enfrente. Para él, Asuna siempre fue débil y sumisa, sometida a la voluntad de su madre. Ahora es una de esas veces en las que se convierte en una leona furiosa, aunque en el fondo es igual de inofensiva. -¡Lo que hizo Kirito en todas esas ocasiones fue salvar gente! ¡Y si vas a encarcelarlo, entonces que me lleven a mí también! –Intenta sujetar el saco de Kouichiro, pero es la mano de su madre la que la intercepta, sujetando su muñeca en un solo movimiento.

-Basta, Asuna. –Sus ojos lacerantes le ordenan que se detenga. Las pupilas del color de la miel de Asuna tiemblan, reflejando el pánico que rápidamente se apodera de ella. Piensa en Kirito y en la última vez que lo vio; desde ese momento ya tenía las noticias de su boda, y se da cuenta de que inconscientemente, desde ese instante ya había aceptado su destino. No luchó por negarse, ni tuvo el valor de decirle a Kirito, a pesar de que está desesperada porque él la salve. Ahora se lo llevan, y eso es algo que no puede permitir. Sin pensar, arranca su muñeca del agarre de su madre, y, desorientada, niega con la cabeza mientras retrocede torpemente ante los dos miembros de su familia, tan iguales entre ellos y tan distintos a ella.

-¡Asuna! –El regaño de Kyoko siempre fue la señal de que era tiempo de ceder, por lo que instintivamente avanza hacia ella, pero la imagen de Yuuki aparece en el fondo de su mente.

-¡ _Tú puedes, Asuna!_ –Le dice con una sonrisa. Ella empieza a llorar, llevándose las manos a la boca, enfrentándose a aquello en lo que se ha convertido mientras piensa en lo que Yuuki esperaba de ella. La Asuna que Yuuki conoció no dejaría que la vencieran sin dar una batalla.

-Yuuki… -Inconscientemente dice en voz alta el nombre de su amiga, confundiendo a sus dos interlocutores.

-¿Yuuki? –Pregunta Kouiichiro. Asuna niega efusivamente y sale corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Asuna! –Grita Kyoko, asomándose por la puerta tras ella, sin embargo, cuando mira hacia la sala, nota que Asuna acaba de tomar su bolso y ha salido corriendo por la puerta de la casa. -¡Asuna! –Le grita otra vez, persiguiéndola hasta la salida. Al asomarse afuera del portón, sin embargo, ya no la encuentra. –Esa niña tonta… -Se muerde el labio mientras se queda de pie por algunos instantes. Luego vuelve al interior de la residencia.

0000000000

Rápido. Más rápido. Su respiración agitada entra y sale por su nariz, irritando sus fosas nasales, al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones golpean con fuerza contra la caja torácica que los contiene. Sus ojos, desorientados, miran en todas direcciones, mientras su mano derecha, cerca de su pecho, siente el latido poderoso de su corazón, bombeando a gran velocidad para surtir de oxígeno a los músculos que ahora utiliza para correr. Se acaban de llevar a Kirito ante sus ojos sin una razón aparente. En su mente, el instante en el que lo metieron a la patrulla sin más ni más, se repasa como un bucle de película, una y otra vez. Aún no comprende lo que está pasando, pero debe cumplir el deseo de su amigo, contactar a su novia. Luego debe buscar la forma de ayudar en esa situación. Piensa en su padre, el fiscal. De seguro él sabrá algo, y, a pesar de que no están en buenos términos, es posible que le brinde algún tipo de ayuda.

-Asuna… -Menciona el nombre del objetivo de su misión. Se detiene para respirar en la esquina en la que ya no puede seguir persiguiendo a la patrulla, pero, al ver la ruta en la que se mueve, es capaz de predecir el destino de ésta. Se dirige a la estación de Shibuya. Conoce el área y no le será difícil llegar. Regresa la mirada a su teléfono y busca el número de Asuna, procediendo a poner el dedo en la opción de marcar, para luego poner el teléfono en su oído. Escucha que el tono de señal empieza a sonar, pero la chica no responde.

- _Su llamada será contestada por el correo de voz…_ -Le anuncia el sistema. Sin dejar terminar a la grabación, Shino de inmediato corta la llamada.

-Vaya momento para no contestar… -Se guarda el teléfono, pero al cabo de un momento vuelve a sacarlo y busca el número de su padre. Lo contempla por unos segundos, pensando en guardar de nuevo el aparato, desviando la mirada de éste y haciendo un rostro de malestar. Sin embargo, enfrenta las pocas ganas que tiene de hablar con él y le da al botón de llamar. Escucha el tono de señal, y a los pocos segundos, una voz masculina y profunda contesta.

- _¿Qué sucede? –_ Pregunta serio. - _¿Está todo bien?_ –Su tono le dice a Shino que no tiene tiempo para ella. Probablemente está ocupado en algún caso, como siempre. De todos modos, la razón por la que vino a la ciudad es precisamente esa, sin embargo, sus sentimientos no importan ahora, sino buscar la forma de ayudar a Kazuto lo antes posible.

-Necesito tu ayuda, papá. –Dice con voz tímida. Siempre le costó hablar con su padre, y le parece desagradable e inusual tener que pedirle un favor, pero no tiene otra opción.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Puede esperar? Estoy en medio de un proceso._

Como siempre, el viejo no tiene tiempo para ella. Con su voz le dice que está siendo una molestia para él.

-Acaban de arrestar a un amigo, pero él no ha hecho nada. –Su voz tiembla al hablarle. Aún sin verlo, es capaz de sentir el aura de desinterés que lo rodea. Lo que le esté diciendo no le importa.

- _No creo que haya sido atrapado sin razón_. –Responde rápidamente. – _Pero háblame de eso cuando nos veamos hoy por la tarde. Veré que puedo hacer_. –Le dice seco. Lo siguiente que Shino escucha es el sonido del teléfono colgando, seguido por el tono de llamada cortada. Separa el teléfono de su oído y lo sostiene con la mano derecha, apretándolo con fuerza. Al cabo de unos momentos, lo guarda en su maleta y comienza a correr en dirección a la estación.

- _Kirito…_ -Piensa para sí. – _No te dejaré solo…_ -Repite mientras se atraviesa la calle sin fijarse que el paso peatonal todavía no está habilitado. De repente un automóvil frena sorpresivamente frente a ella, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos, incapaz de lanzarse a un lado para evadirlo. El susto la hace recordar el instante traumático de su infancia, al mismo tiempo que cae sentada sobre el asfalto, sus anteojos cayendo desde su rostro hacia un lado de su cuerpo. Frente a ella puede ver, por un instante, la figura del ladrón al que terminó matando con el arma que cayó entre sus manos cuando era niña. La figura desaparece y se ve en medio de la calle, el conductor pitándole con la bocina del carro para que se aparte. Desorientada, se pone de pie, recoge sus anteojos, y, con sus piernas todavía temblando, sigue corriendo hacia la delegación. Sin embargo, al instante de cruzar hacia la otra esquina, detecta una figura familiar corriendo en dirección contraria; la cual identifica en el acto por el cabello avellano que vuela al son de sus pasos.

-Asuna… -Musita al verla. -¡ASUNA! –Grita su nombre, pero la chica está demasiado lejos como para escucharla. -¡Tch! –Exclama la castaña oscura, decidiendo en el instante seguir a la chica, conforme a los deseos de Kazuto. -¡ASUNA! –Grita de nuevo, pero Asuna se sigue alejando entre la gente. Shino mira que la calle sea cruzable y se arroja en persecución de su amiga. -¡ASUNA! –Vuelve a gritar.

000000000000

Está frente a él. El hombre que aparentemente ha causado tantos problemas no es más que un chico de 11°vo grado, medio enclenque y con el rostro inocente. Él está acostumbrado a lidiar con delincuentes, tanto jóvenes como mayores, y definitivamente no reconoce el rostro de un criminal en el niño que ahora tiene frente a él.

Pero eso no es relevante. Si es culpable, cara de niño o no, deberá ir a la cárcel. Están sentados en el cuarto de interrogatorios de la delegación; el chico está en una silla de metal al otro lado de la mesa, la cual está iluminada por una luz de techo, cuya refracción ilumina los rostros de ambos. Kazuto lo observa con desconfianza, mientras él mantiene su rostro severo, imparcial. Si el chico tenía alguna esperanza de obtener simpatía o compasión, claramente ninguna es viable ante su interlocutor.

-Mi nombre es Shinobu Asada. –Se presenta el fiscal, al mismo tiempo que sus anteojos brillan por el reflejo de la luz. –Y estoy aquí para que discutamos algunas cosas acerca de su acusación, señor Kirigaya. Kazuto entrecierra la mirada y baja un poco el rostro para asegurarse de no perder ningún detalle de los gestos del hombre. Si es el fiscal, seguramente está buscando la manera de hacerlo caer, y eso lo logrará si encuentra contradicciones entre su discurso y los cargos de los que se le acusan.

-Me dijeron que soy buscado por terrorismo informático, entre otras cosas. –Contesta casual. –Si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿podría explicarme en qué consiste la acusación? Realmente no recuerdo haber plantado ninguna bomba, ni enviado ningún virus a nadie. –Su voz es calmada, colectada, pero afilada. El señor Asada no detecta un solo atisbo de inseguridad en sus palabras, por lo que infiere que no se trata de un chico cualquiera.

Oculto para ambos participantes de la conversación está el hecho de que tienen una persona conocida en común. Para uno, se trata de su mejor amiga, con quien goza de una confianza y un entendimiento que con nadie más ha experimentado, como si fuese su familia a pesar de no estar emparentados. Para el otro, es alguien que, a pesar de ser de su familia, realmente nunca ha podido entender, y, por el contrario, con cada año, cada día sin verse, se alejan más y más. Asada Shino está presente en la mente de ambos sin que ninguno sepa que ella es el vínculo que los une.

-Debe saber que no se trata de una acusación a la ligera. –Le pasa una carpeta por sobre la mesa. Kazuto la abre y se sorprende al encontrar algunas fotografías tomadas desde el interior de Sword Art Online. En ellas se aprecia a Kuradeel, así como a varios miembros de Laughing Coffin. Pasa algunas páginas y encuentra fotografías del incidente de Death Gun, y algunas más de otros juegos en los que ha participado.

-Veo que me han seguido la pista. –Es lo único que se le ocurre responder.

-Asesinato múltiple. –Lee en voz alta. –Se te acusa de haber asesinado a un mínimo de 8 personas durante tu estadía en Sword Art Online.

-¡Esos cargos no son válidos! ¡No tenía a nadie a quien acusarse porque no se sabía si habría muerte en verdad o no! ¡Todo cayó bajo la responsabilidad de Akihiko Kayaba! –Se defiende él, visiblemente sorprendido por la primera acusación. Los fantasmas de aquellos que cayeron frente a su espada súbitamente aparecen a su alrededor, como para recordarle que la máxima expresión de su venganza por fin lo ha alcanzado.

-Así es. La diferencia es que no se contaba con evidencia alguna para ningún caso, sin embargo, un informante nos entregó algunos registros que comprueban los hechos. –Se acomoda los anteojos. –Sin embargo, este no es el único cargo, señor Kirigaya. Como le decía, el terrorismo informático es un cargo muy grave en nuestra sociedad. Modificar los sistemas para obtener permiso de administrador, jugar al corre que te alcanzo con un asesino sin notificar a la policía, comprometiendo la vida de por lo menos tres jugadores, también se considera omisión, señor Kirigaya.

-Pero yo… -Trata de responder, viéndose acorralado. Nunca reparó en que podría estar haciendo algo incorrecto, pero las circunstancias lo llevaron a ello en cada ocasión. –Yo no he hecho nada malo. –Insiste con firmeza.

-También se ha vulnerado la seguridad del código de varios otros juegos, cualquiera de los cuales hubiera fácilmente desembocado en un riesgo para la integridad de los otros jugadores. –Sonríe y cierra la carpeta. –Realmente se ve muy mal parado con todo esto, señor Kirigaya. Todo esto bien le valdrá por lo menos diez años de cárcel.

La palabra cárcel hace que el corazón del chico se detenga. Hace unos momentos estaba paseando en busca de boletos para una convención, y ahora está enfrentado al riesgo de ir a la cárcel por diez años.

-Esto… esto no tiene lógica… -Sus ojos tiemblan un poco mientras pone las manos sobre la mesa.

-También le interesará saber que no todos sus delitos se persiguen de oficio. La investigación en su contra se abrió a solicitud de una parte demandante, y su derecho constitucional es conocer a la parte acusadora. –El rostro de Kazuto se refleja nuevamente en sus anteojos.

-… ¿De quién se trata? –Pregunta serio.

-La familia Yuuki. –Contesta al instante. Al escuchar la respuesta, los ojos de Kirito se desorbitan, inmediatamente repitiendo el único nombre que le interesa de esa familia.

-Asuna…

000000000000

- _Kirito-kun…_ -Piensa la chica mientras corre sin dirección. Acaba de huir de su casa, lugar en el cual la espera el destino de casarse en contra de su voluntad en cuanto regrese. Sabe que una vez vuelva, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Su voluntad nunca importó desde el principio, y ahora se enfrenta a la cara de la realidad que nunca quiso enfrentar, irónicamente huyendo de esa realidad misma. Sabe que Kouichiro ha movido algunas cartas en contra de Kirito, y seguramente su plan ya está en ejecución, sin que ella, como siempre, haya podido hacer algo para detenerlo. El sentimiento de incapacidad la envuelve, sintiéndose tonta y ridícula por no haber hecho nada para detener a su familia, muy en el fondo sabiendo que no habría podido hacer nada de igual forma. –Kirito-kun… -Vuelve repetir. –Perdóname, Kirito-kun… -Repite otra vez, instintivamente derramando algunas lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta, ha terminado frente a un mirador que está ubicado a un lado de la calle panorámica que muestra el valle frente al que la ciudad está ubicada. Los automóviles pasan a gran velocidad sobre la avenida, levantando su cabello con el viento que se genera ante el paso de cada uno. Asuna se limpia las lágrimas y contempla el paisaje, recordando que alguna vez ya estuvo frente a la misma escena en compañía de Kirito.

-Te amo, Asuna… -Le dijo en ese momento, y ella sintió que nada podía ser más perfecto. Ahora la escena es muy diferente, está sola, probablemente separada de su amor, al cual no sabe si tiene el valor de ver nuevamente a los ojos.

-Yo… debo salvar a Kirito-kun… -Aprieta los puños. –Pero… -El miedo a su familia vuelve a apoderarse de ella. Creía haberlo superado, estaba segura de ello… pero nuevamente ha vuelto a ceder ante la intimidación que su madre, y ahora su hermano también, ocasionan en ella.

-¡ASUNA! –Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el grito de una voz conocida para ella. Frente a ella está Shino, completamente agotada, recuperando el aliento al respirar por la boca, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras de su boca se distinguen las exhalaciones de vapor que se torna visible gracias al frío del ambiente.

-Shinonon… -Le contesta ella, confundida. Shino se queda en silencio por unos instantes, sorprendida del rostro que Asuna le muestra en ese instante. Desde el momento que la vio corriendo por la calle, adivinó que algo no estaba bien, y ahora ese rostro lleno de lágrimas se lo confirma.

-… Asuna… -Contesta ella. Ninguna de las dos es capaz de sostener su aliento, agotadas por la carrera. A lo lejos se escucha el relámpago que anuncia la llegada de una tormenta, la cual probablemente caerá en algunas horas. Una nube de oscuridad pasa sobre ellas, ocultándolas del sol que hasta hace un instante iluminaba el mirador.

-… ¿Qué sucede, Sinonon? –El rostro de Asuna se transforma para mostrarle la sonrisa más normal del mundo. Es tan natural, que si no la hubiese visto llorando un segundo antes, le hubiera sido imposible adivinar que había algún problema. Sin embargo, no es Asuna quien le interesa a Sinon en ese momento. Cualquier problema que pueda tener, lo de Kirito debería ser más urgente para ambas. Toma aire y da un paso hacia adelante, entregando el mensaje que su amigo le encomendó dar a la mujer más importante para él.

-¡Kirito…! ¡Kirito está…! –Puede ver el cambio en el rostro de Asuna al escuchar el nombre del chico. -¡Kirito fue detenido por la policía, Asuna! –Reporta preocupada. Los ojos de Asuna tiemblan, al mismo tiempo que otra ráfaga de viento levanta el cabello de las dos chicas. Asuna recuerda el momento en el que Kouichiro le notificó el inicio del calvario.

- _Ya nos encargamos del asunto de Kirigaya…_ -Le dijo en ese momento. A eso se refería, y ella ya lo había adivinado. El darse cuenta de ello le hace preguntarse otra cuestión. Si ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, ¿A dónde estaba huyendo? ¿Acaso no iba en busca de Kirito? ¿Por qué corría en dirección contraria?

-¡Asuna! –Insiste Sinon. -¡Debemos hacer algo! –La insta acercándose más a ella. Asuna mira los ojos determinados de la joven, tan parecidos a los de Kirito. Si no supiera que la conoció el año pasado, hubiera sido capaz de confundirla con hermana suya. Por un momento traslapa el rostro de Kirito sobre el de Sinon, y el solo pensamiento trae lágrimas de nuevo a sus ojos. -¡Asuna! –Insiste Shino, que siente como si Asuna no estuviese presente, aun cuando físicamente se encuentra frente a ella.

-¡YA BASTA! –Da un grito que deja a Shino en silencio. Asuna recuerda a su hermano y a su madre, y al instante su mente hace la conexión entre los elementos que pueden traer la libertad de Kirito en el acto. Sin embargo, eso es lo último que a ella le gustaría hacer, y lo que muy probablemente su madre está esperando. Es como si la situación hubiese sido tejida por ella para llegar a esa conclusión, mientras ella no es más que una muñeca jugando al rol dispuesto para ella por su familia, como siempre lo ha hecho. – _Si me casara con Kenta-kun, entonces, probablemente mi hermano desistiría de su acusación hacia Kirito-kun… pero…_ -La sola idea de proponer el perverso negocio hace que toda ella tiemble, buscando apoyo contra la barra del mirador. Un nuevo relámpago se escucha en el cielo, y la brisa aumenta su intensidad, moviendo ahora las faldas de las dos chicas. A Shino se le termina la paciencia y avanza hacia la castaña, tomándola de la mano con determinación, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Eh? –Es lo único que logra articular.

-Kirito me dijo "avísale a Asuna". Ya te avise, y ahora vienes conmigo a verlo. –La hala del brazo y ambas comienzan a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús.

-Sinonon, yo… -Intenta hablar, pero Shino no voltea a mirarla, insistiendo en avanzar hacia el frente sin soltar su mano derecha.

-No soy nadie para preguntarte sobre si te pasa algo o no, Asuna, pero soy capaz de dimensionar, y pienso que tú también, que por ahora lo más importante es que estés al lado de Kirito. –Vuelve a mirarla por sobre el hombro. –Eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, así que hazlo. –Le ordena severa.

-Estar… al lado de Kirito-kun… -Repite ella. Súbitamente, las palabras de Shino hacen que una nueva idea cruce por su mente. Si ella se entrega como asociada de Kirito, probablemente le sigan un proceso a ella también, lo cual obligaría a su familia a retirar la acusación. El chispazo hace que Asuna regane un poco de esperanza, apretando la mano de Shino con fuerza. Ésta se sorprende del súbito cambio de ánimo de su amiga, pero le responde con una sonrisa.

-No sé lo que estás pensando ahora, pero parece algo bueno. –Se acomoda los anteojos. Luego se da cuenta de que la sigue tomando de la mano, y en el acto la suelta, sonrojada. –Parece que ya no hace falta que te arrastre…

-No. –Le contesta con seguridad. Shino suspira aliviada al ver que, por lo menos por ahora, su amiga es la misma con la que siempre convive en SAO, como si su avatar hubiese tomado su lugar en la realidad en la que están envueltas. El autobús para frente a ellas, abriendo sus puertas. Ambas asienten y suben a él, dirigiéndose a ver a Kirito.

000000000000

-Asuna… -Repite Kirito, recordando el rostro de su amada.

-La verdad es curioso que repita el nombre de la señorita Yuuki, señor Kirigaya. –Acota el padre de Shino. –De hecho, estaba a punto de ofrecerle un trato que la involucra. –Sus anteojos brillan de nuevo. Shinobu Asada siempre fue un hombre extremadamente fiel a la ley, pero también es famoso por apelar al lado humano de los acusados para acorralarlos emocionalmente. Sabe que en el fondo, la acusación de los Yuuki hacia él se debe a su reticencia hacia la relación romántica que el chico mantiene con la hija de la familia, por deducción sencilla, el punto débil de Kirigaya debe ser cualquier cosa relacionada con la chica.

-¿Qué sucede con Asuna? –Pregunta el pelinegro, visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta, pero manteniendo el tono calmado en su voz. Los anteojos de Asada brillan de nuevo mientras le pasa otra carpeta de informes, esta vez con el rostro de Asuna en un papel al frente. Al verla, las pupilas de Kirito se dilatan, lo que le indica al abogado que ha caído en su trampa.

-Sabemos que Asuna Yuuki ha sido su cómplice en todas sus "aventuras". –Sonríe él. –Sabemos bien que fue su misma familia la que hizo la acusación, pero convenientemente dejaron fuera ese detalle, pensando que no lo tomaríamos en cuenta para el proceso. –Le informa casi sonriente. Kazuto ya se había preparado para hacer una defensa sobre su propio caso, pero escuchar el nombre de Asuna lo sacó completamente de balance.

-¿Qué está insinuando?

-Estoy insinuando que si lo procesamos a usted sin hacer un trato, Asuna Yuuki también será tomada bajo custodia, y potencialmente enviada a prisión al final del juicio, dependiendo del resultado. –Los puños de Kirito se cierran con fuerza, detalle captado por los ojos del fiscal. –A menos que hagamos un trato, señor Kirigaya. –Sus palabras atraen su mirada hacia él. –Un trato que asegure que la imagen de Asuna Yuuki siga limpia, y que sus pies ni siquiera se acerquen al interior de ninguna cárcel en Japón.

Al escucharlo, Kazuto cae en cuenta de que ese fue el plan del fiscal desde el principio. No quiere hacerle daño a la familia de Asuna, y menos a ella, por quien se sacrificaría mil veces ante de hacerla sufrir en lo más mínimo. Siempre fue así en Aincrad, y en su vida juntos desde que se hicieron novios, hace ya dos años. Lo que siempre primará es el bienestar de Asuna, por lo que no tiene más opción que caer de frente en la trampa.

-¿Y qué debo hacer? –Contesta serio. El fiscal le pasa otro documento, uno que trae un espacio para firmar al final.

-Confiese de una vez. Le garantizo que dejaremos afuera del caso a la señorita Yuuki, y a su vez le prometo la mínima sentencia.

-… Confesar… ¿sin un juicio? –Sabe que no está bien. Si quiere demostrar su inocencia, debería optar por luchar. Sin embargo, los fantasmas de Kuradeel y los demás siguen arrastrándose a sus pies, recordándole que jamás podrá deshacerse de ellos. Eso, solo si no tiene forma de expiar sus culpas. Ahora la vida le presenta la perfecta oportunidad, y si al hacerlo puede salvar a Asuna de un destino similar, no tiene nada que pensar. Sabe que, conociendo a Asuna, intentará echarse la culpa junto a él para que su familia desista, lo cual sabe que nunca pasará. Sonríe un poco triste, y da un suspiro.

Al instante siguiente, su mano deja plasmada su firma en el documento frente a él.

-Por favor, si Asuna viene… -Piensa que él le dijo a Sinon que la trajera, por lo que no debe tardar. -… No la dejen pasar.

Kouichiro Yuuki, que se encuentra detrás de la pared Gessel, observando la conversación, sonríe complacido.

-Esta vez es Game Over para ti, Kazuto-kun.

000000000

Ante la estación de policía, Asuna sostiene sus manos contra su pecho, nerviosa. Shino le pone una mano en el hombro y le dedica una sonrisa calmante.

-Ánimo, Asuna. Kirito debe verte con la sonrisa de siempre. –Le indica. Asuna suspira y asiente. Entran.

(Continuará)

Avance

Asuna es rechazada por Kirito, quien aceptó su culpabilidad a cambio de la inocencia de ella. Shino interviene y busca la forma de revertir la situación antes de que sea muy tarde, arriesgándose a sí misma en el proceso al enfrentarse a su padre, pero el compromiso Yuuki se formaliza y la carrera contra el tiempo comienza…

Próximo capítulo

Trato

0000000000000

Y eso es todo por ahora. Respondiendo a los comentarios, ciertamente el fiscal es el papá de Shino, creo que ya se evidenció en el capítulo. Y respecto a la cuestión sobre la naturaleza del triángulo, como pueden ver, esto ha comenzado como Kirito x Asuna, y eventualmente girará hacia el Kirito x Sinon, pero siempre en la dinámica de triángulo. Espero que el punto que quiero demostrar con el fic se evidencie conforme la historia se desarrolle más.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, si tienes algún comentario, házmelo saber, que es muy importante. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
